


Relaks po pracy - dalszy ciąg

by Hoti13



Series: Darksiders - One Shoty [2]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoti13/pseuds/Hoti13
Summary: Dalszy ciąg relaksu po pracy. Wiem, że miał to być jeden strzał ale zostało jeszcze trochę do opisania.
Relationships: War (Darksiders)/Reader
Series: Darksiders - One Shoty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660012





	Relaks po pracy - dalszy ciąg

**Author's Note:**

> Udało mi się w końcu ukończyć fantazję

„Chcę Twojego kutasa.” mówię do Wojny siadając na łóżku.

Wojna lekko podnosi w górę kącik ust i zaczyna rozpinać swój pasek nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Gdy tylko widzę, że jego pas jest rozpięty przybliżam się do jego ciała i od razu palcami sięgam do jego rozporka. Rozpinam go, opuszczam jego spodnie do kolan i widzę piękny namiot w jego bokserkach. Oblizuję lekko swoje wargi, ściągam zbędny materiał i widzę jego dużego, stojącego na baczność członka. Biorę go w swoją dłoń i owijam się ustami wokół jego czubka. Wojna zatapia swoje palce w moich włosach i delikatnie naciska bym wzięła go więcej w usta. Z wielką przyjemnością przesuwam ustami po jego długości delektując się jego smakiem i twardością. Po chwili wyciągam go i zaczynam go masować dłonią całując delikatnie jego jądra. Ponownie owijam się wargami wokół jego penisa i biorę go jak najwięcej. Ssę go jak najlepszy smakołyk patrząc figlarnie na twarz Wojny. Jeździec ma przymknięte oczy i z każdym moim ruchem języka zaciska coraz mocniej palce na moich włosach. Zaczynam odczuwać lekki ból ale on tylko sprawia, że czuję jeszcze większe podniecenie i zasysam skórę jego członka jeszcze bardziej. 

„Jestem blisko...” mruczy do mnie Wojna.

Wyciągam jego penisa ze swoich ust i masując go dłonią odpowiadam mu:

„Jak chcesz to możesz skończyć w moich ustach.”

Wojna kieruje swój wzrok na mnie i przez chwile obserwuje mnie w milczeniu. Po chwili stanowczo popycha mnie na plecy i siada rozkrokiem na moje ciało podpierając się na dłoniach by mnie nie zmiażdżyć swoim ciężarem. Zaczyna pocałunkami znaczyć moje policzki, kark i barki równocześnie nogami rozchylając moje nogi i wchodząc między nie. Czuję jak jego twardy penis ociera się o moją mokrą cipkę ale nie wchodzi we mnie. Zaczynam się lekko wiercić z niecierpliwości ale Wojna przyciska lekko swoje ciało do mnie co blokuje moje ruchy.

„Ale jesteś niecierpliwa...” mówi mi cicho do ucha i skubie mnie lekko w jego płatek po czym zaczyna mnie całować w usta.

Od razu wciskam w jego usta swój język i zaczynam zabawę z jego językiem. Jeździec nie pozostaje mi dłużny i bardzo chętnie odwzajemnia moje francuskie pocałunki jednocześnie jedną ręką podnosząc lekko moją nogę w górę. W końcu czuję jak jego penis wślizguje się we mnie. Jego twardość wypełnia mnie całą i czuję jak ścianki mojej cipki owijają się wokół jego członka ciasno. Wydaję z siebie jęk rozkoszy, owijam nogi wokół jego pasa i czuję jak ciało Wojny zaczyna się poruszać. Jego twardy członek dociera głęboko we mnie i szybko odnajduje mój wrażliwy punkt. Czuję jak przechodzi przez całe moje ciało rozkosz i w odpowiedzi na to wbijam paznokcie w plecy Wojny wymawiając jego imię po przeciągłym jęku rozkoszy. Jeździec jednak nie przestaje tylko zaczyna wbijać się we mnie szybciej. Otwieram oczy i patrzę na jego twarz. Widzę, że uśmiecha się jak drapieżnik, który upolował zwierzynę. Zawieszam ręce na jego szyi, przyciągam jego twarz bliżej siebie i całuję go namiętnie w usta. Wojna szybko odwzajemnia mój pocałunek, odrywa ode mnie usta i zaczyna mnie posuwać jeszcze mocniej z każdym ruchem wsadzając jak najgłębiej swojego penisa patrząc mi w oczy. Czuję jak moja przyjemność zwiększa się dziesięciokrotnie, przymykam lekko w oczy, wyginam się lekko w łuk pod jego ciałem i przechodzi przeze mnie orgazm, o którym obwieszczam mu swoim głośnym jękiem. Po chwili czuję, że ciało Wojny zaczyna się napinać. Jeździec wbija się we mnie głęboko, wydaje z siebie głośny jęk, napina całe swoje ciało i czuję jak spuszcza się we mnie. Porusza się we mnie jeszcze dwa, trzy razy po czym kładzie się obok mnie.


End file.
